A new method for producing a rapid pressure pulse to the thighs has been shown to produce an increase in the diastolic run off pressure to effect circulatory support similar to that produced by cuff inflation with fluids that require bulky machines and a heavy pressure box. The novelty is the use of elastic recoil of rubber to obtain a rapid compression and a reexpansion of the rubber by evacuating the space between the rubber and a rigid half tube. The thighs are each enclosed by two tapered half tubes that hold the rubber against the walls by atmospheric pressure. To compress the thighs air is admitted to the evacuated space and the energy stored in the stretched rubber produces rapid compression. The R wave keyed with delay produces ear sphygmographic pulses indicating diastolic augmentation of flow with compensatory changes in the pulse wave indicative of effective cardiac support function. Application to volunteers instrumented with ear plethysmographic sensors has demonstrated that pressure waves equivalent to those produced by pressure activated counterpulsation devices are conveniently and comfortably applied by our elastic recoil system. A protocol for application to patients with indwelling catheters is for confirmation of efficacy is in progress.